


Beginnings

by eoen



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	Beginnings

## Beginnings

"So what do you think?" Gibbs asked in the first quiet moment he had alone with Tony.

"About the Secret Service chick?" Tony clarified. His hair was still sticking up in places and his eyes were tired. "She's okay. She doesn't like Feebs which is a plus. She's uptight though." Tony scrubbed his face. "Ducky likes her," he added. "You going to steal her boss?"

"If I can." Gibbs took the question as a good sign.

"Okay."

"You have reservations."

"Do you always recruit women you want to boink?"

"She's not my type, Tony," Gibbs soothed.

"Better not be, Jethro."

"She your type?" he smirked.

"Nah. Too dangerous."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. If I hooked up with her, you'd probably beat me."

"Within an inch of your life," Gibbs responded. They both grinned at that. "Get back to work."

"Slave driver."

"Told you. Your ass is mine until the day you die. Now, help Ducky with the body."

Tony smirked at him. "On it, boss." Tony grinned over his shoulder. He glanced around the area, noting the lack of cameras. He blew a kiss at his boss. Gibbs chuckled "catching" it. He made the sign for "I love you." Then, Tony was gone and he was left alone with paperwork to do.

FINIS


End file.
